I'm All Ready There
by dancerlittle
Summary: A One Shot based on the song I'm All Ready There by Lonestar.


**A/N: This story came after waiting 3 hours to get clearance to take off from the airport! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

_**April22, 2015 9:00 pm**_

I sighed as I watched the rain pound against the little window of the airplane. I groaned while pulling out my cell phone. I dialed the familiar 7 digits before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hi baby." I said tiredly as she picked up the other end of the phone.

"Hi Troy! How's the traveling going?" She asked as I sighed in reply.

"I'm in another delay. We're stopped on the runway while the storm clears. It doesn't look like I'll make it home tonight." I said quietly.

"Aww baby I'm so sorry. I knew how much you wanted to be here. The kids and I understand, we really do." She said trying to make me feel better.

"I know. They're not in bed yet are they?" I asked as I watched a flight attendant walk up and down the aisle.

"No they're not in bed. Here's Isabella." She said as I heard shuffling on her end.

"Hi daddy. Are you coming home soon?" Bella, our oldest daughter, who was 5, asked me in her innocent voice.

"I don't know princess. How was your game this morning?" I asked her remembering she had a soccer game earlier.

"It was good. We won but I don't remember the score." She said as I heard my wife in the background saying the score.

"Oh momma says it was 2-4." Bella told me as I smiled at hearing her voice.

"All right baby. Sweet dreams and I love you." I told her as I heard her sigh.

"I love you too daddy. You'll be in my prayers." Bella said as I heard the phone being passed again.

"Hi dad!" I heard our only son, Ryan, who was 8 call into the phone.

"Hi buddy how are you doing?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I'm good dad. Before you ask, the game was good. I scored some baskets." Ryan told me as I smiled.

"That's good buddy. Are you listening to mom?" I asked him as I heard my wife's response.

"Don't listen to mom dad. She's lying. I'm doing everything she tells me to." Ryan told me.

"All right bud. Go to bed and I love you. Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow." I told him with a smile on my face.

"See you tomorrow dad and I love you too." Ryan said as the phone got passed again.

"Hi daddy!" I heard the excited voice of our youngest, our 3 year old, Abbie.

"Hi Abbie how's daddy's girl?" I asked the young girl as her sweet giggle rang over the phone.

"I good daddy." She said as a laugh managed to escape my throat.

"That's good. Have sweet dreams and I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you, Abbie." I told her as she laughed.

"Love too daddy. Here momma." Abbie said as the phone got passed again.

"Any new news since we last talked?" She asked me as I heard her yawn.

"I got the news from the kids. Are you tired baby? We're moving closer to the run way so we might be taking off soon." I told her.

"That's good news. I'm not too tired. I'm about to get the three little ones into bed before me and the fourth curl up with a book." She told me.

"Hon you're 6 months pregnant. If you're tired, please go to bed. I'll wake you up when I get home." I said as she yawned again.

"All right. I'll sit on the couch and sleep if I need to. I want you to promise me you'll wake me up." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Honey I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, I will wake you up the second I get into the house." I told her reciting the old nursery rhyme.

"All right. I love you baby and you're in my heart." She told me as I sighed.

"You're in my heart too Kels. I love you baby." I said as I listened to her breathing.

"All right husband it's time for me to go play mommy. I will see you later on." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

"All right. Give our kids a kiss and I will kiss you myself when I get home tonight. Bye baby." I said hanging up the phone.

I leaned back into my seat, wishing I could be at home, helping her get our three little ones into bed.

* * *

**There you guys go! It's a one-shot but it's something that came! I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always a huge bonus for us writers!**


End file.
